The present invention relates to a drink support for mounting on a golf cart or the like by which a drink container can be carried on the golf cart and maintained in an upright orientation despite changes in orientation of the golf cart.
Golfing is a sporting activity requiring replacement of fluids during the golf game. Many golfers therefore wish to carry with them a drink generally in the form of a can of the drink so that the drink can be consumed during the round of golf. Proposals have been made for tubular drink containers which contain a number of drinks cans aligned in a row which are then inserted into a golf bag or carried on the outside of a golf bag to support the drink containers during transportation of the golf bag through the round of golf. However once the drink can is opened, it is difficult for this to be transported without spilling of the drink since changes in orientation of the golf bag cause the drink can be to be tilted and the drink spilled.
Many golfers transport their golf clubs using a golf cart which is pulled by a handle at an upper end of a pole with the lower end of the pole being attached to a wheel trolley arrangement on which the bag is carried. The pole of the golf cart is therefore available for supporting a drink can but the pole of course varies in orientation from the transport or pulling position to the position when the cart is stationary and the clubs pulled from the bag.